


Aboard The Ship Of Dreams

by Kanta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Levi is rich, M/M, Porn, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, armin is a cutie, eren is poor, eren is twenty one, ereri, levi and petra are engaged, levi is thirty four, lots of death here, riren - Freeform, roller coaster of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanta/pseuds/Kanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren,"<br/>"Levi,"<br/>"This water; it's fucking cold,"</p><p>A short breath passed Eren's parted lips, that were stained a concerning blue. A puff of white mixed between their mouths, as the cold was all they could feel.</p><p>"Do you really want those to be your final words?"<br/>"Don't be a pessimistic shit, we'll survive this,"<br/>"Ah, you're right..,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aboard The Ship Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Nice, an ereri Titanic au.  
> This was inspired when I finally got around to watching the actual movie around a week ago.  
> I thought it would be fun to put my two baby boys through that shit so here it goes.

It was back in Cherbourg France, where the Titanic had arrived on the tenth of April, nineteen-twelve. The late afternoon was rolling in, the gulls on the port squawked loudly as Levi and his mother waited to board the large ship. They had all of their luggage ready, the servants were to come around and lift them to their suite.

The wind was heavy as they waited, lashing at their bare skin without mercy. It had Levi’s mother wrapping her fur coat around herself more firmly. The air was fresh but smelt of seaweed, which was not Levi’s preferred scent, but he couldn’t find himself complaining. That was not how he was brought up. Complainers never did get anywhere.

The servants started lifting their luggage onto the ship, and the passengers were allowed onto it around a half hour after the ship docked at the port. It was such a large thing, the largest man made machine ever built, it was said to be the ship of dreams..

“Oh isn’t this lovely, Levi?” The man tilted his head, his eyes scanning over the large area of what he could see of their room. They had gotten a large suite that had come at a high price, but it was easy for them to pay it. Almost as easy as handing money to a poor man, but of course that was not something they’d do.

“It is, you chose a nice suite mother” Despite his words, Levi was not impressed, but rather bored by all of this. Yes, it was much more extravagant than any other boat he’d been on, but Levi really did not care. “I believe I did,” The two waited for all of their luggage to be placed into the room before Levi’s mother smiled softly to him.

“There is some time until dinner, you can go look around if you’d like,” Levi only nodded, though he really was grateful. His mother would stay back inside the room and unpack everything, since she hated others touching her personal belongings. It was alright for the workers to touch her bags, but nothing inside of them. She was afraid of thieves.

Easily, Kuchel could have made Levi stay back in the room to help her unpack, but she let him wander out to look around. Levi took the offer and left without hesitation. He didn’t want his mother to change her mind, there really was a lot to unpack.

The air was cold out on deck, The ship had yet to leave the dock, and people were still boarding the ship. Levi could see the poor families in rags coming onto the ship last, only carrying maybe one carry on bag. It was a wonder how anyone could be so poor. He had never known anything but riches.

People lined the edge rails of the ship, handkerchiefs waving through the air in their goodbyes. Levi had suggested to his mother previously to just go to their room instead of lingering against the rails, where they would be saying their farewells to no one in particular. He thought it would be a waste of time, Kuchel thought to as well. Even so, he found himself walking to the rail, standing right next to a plump woman with hair pulled up under her feathery hat. It was one from his family’s company, he recognized. They were everywhere on this ship.

Levi’s gaze washed over to the people all across the wooden docks, yelling goodbyes to their families, and he stood there a while, until the sun had become an orange pool in the sky. It was then that his mother decided to retrieve him.

“Levi, come back inside darling, you must get ready for dinner,” Honey silken voice, sweet and smooth and lovely to the ears brought Levi back from his pondering. His mother, was a lovely woman who was brought up as proper and right as a woman could be. And from her childhood strict rules, she expected her son to be just the same; well mannered, polite, professional, good graced. Everything the child of the well off family of Ackerman’s should be.

Levi was alright with it, only alright though. He was not the most happy lad, all the rules had made him cold, moulded into what his mother wanted of him. At times, when musing to himself, he’d compare himself to a child’s doll. How he was completely controlled, how he had no say in what he wore or what parties he attended, or even the fact that he was on a boat to America. He had no say in that. Levi just had to go along with it, he walked back to his large room in the first class side of the ship, although he just wished he could perhaps walk the other direction. Maybe off the ship itself even.

“We will be dining with your Fiancee and her family,” Kuchel said softly as she laid out a suit made of the finest fabric. As Levi’s mother said, only the best for her baby boy. “It will be the finest way to begin the journey to America, hm?” It was only in his nature to nod and let Kuchel begin undressing him, he must always listen and agree with his mother. Otherwise his night would be worse than what it already would be.

Having dinner with his Fiance’s family was always the same, first came the first course meal, then a story about a problem in the manufacturing company his soon to be father in law was having, then the next course and another story he’s heard many times before. Even his Fiancee herself was quite boring, the lady was lovely and had the voice of an angel, but dear Petra was not anything extraordinary. What Levi wanted out of all things was not all the riches in the world, or a beautiful wife, but rather something interesting; something new in the system of his life.

And that was delivered to him on the fine decks of the Titanic.

His mother slipped his finest suit onto him, the dark fabric sewn and fitted to his body without mistake. His pocket Handkerchief, that was of a creamy white, threads of blue woven in at the sides to make an elegant pattern, was folded and tucked into his blazers pocket with extraordinary ease. As she tied the white cravat around his neck, Levi just gazed boredly into the mirror, only wishing that this night would not drag on as it usually did.

Kuchel hummed softly as she slicked back her son’s hair, Levi really did not like this bit. It was very difficult to wash his hair back to normal, at times it took more than three long baths of scrubbing. But it was necessary, as Kuchel said.

With with gloves that matched his cravat and pocket handkerchief, pulled over his fingers and tucked under the dark sleeves of his blazer, Levi was ready to get this night over with.

"Oh Levi darling you look so handsome," Kuchel pressed her lips to her son's cheek for a brief moment as she spoke. It were times when she was gentle and loving that Levi decided to put up with the shit parade he was forced into, because his mother only had his best interest at heart. And that was what mattered. "Now come on dear, and be sure to smile, we are on the Titanic after all. It's said to be the ship of dreams," Levi refrained from rolling his eyes at his mother's words. The ship of dreams seemed to have him locked in a cage, he'd much rather have stayed back at home.

The scent of salt and fresh ocean was much stronger, Levi noticed, as he followed his mother out onto the deck then down the grand staircase. Everything really was elegant, the clock which was surrounded by beautifully carved wood, the carpets rolled over the staircase, the chandelier and even how smooth the wooden railings were. He was not impressed though, nothing on the Titanic impressed him thus far. Though he had only been on it for a few hours.

The drapes of his mother's dress caught his eye as she descended the staircase, and held onto the arm of a man he knew well, but he didn’t linger much of a thought on him. It was his mother who he spent glancing at as she walked into the dining room so elegantly, leaving Levi to stand at the bottom of the staircase to wait for his lovely Fiancee. Kuchel was the image of pure elegance and beauty, she walked without a fault, her hair never stuck up out of place, her manners were pristine, she was very tame. Levi used to look up to all of those things in awe when he was younger, but as Kuchel became more strict about Levi’s mannerism, all those factors about his mother became something of a nuisance. He could do without them all.

He was so deep in his musings that it took someone clearing their throat to have Levi glance up at the woman descending the staircase. Ah, even she was elegant, it was such a bore. But, Levi did as he had to and outstretched his hand for the lady to take. “Good evening, Miss. Ral,” Levi brought the hand of his fiancee to his lips and gently brushed them against her knuckles, all too formally.

“Good evening Levi,” She responded with a soft smile then held Levi’s arm. She was a bit taller than Levi, especially with those heels on, so it made these actions a tad awkward. “You seem tired?” The question was brought up as the man walked her into the dining room with slow, yet powerful steps.

He was spared of answering the question as they came to the long rectangular table their two families were sitting at. They already had the whiskey poured into fine glasses, some almost drained. Petra offered a small smile and she sat down on the chair Levi pulled out for her, he wish he didn’t need to do these things. Petra was a grown woman who could pull out her own chair, and push it in too.

“Ah, the two lovebirds have arrived,” A gruff voice spoke up as soon as Levi took his seat, the smile evident in the man's voice. Of course the man would be happy, he was marrying his daughter off into the Ackerman family; who indeed were quite well off. As Levi glanced over to his wife - to - be, he saw her cheeks were painted a light pink at her father's words, even she still hadn’t come to terms with their engagement.

The engagement was planned by Petra and Levi’s parents, it was all just a trade really.. Petra’s family got wealth and a good name while Levi’s would continue their name. Kuchel had explained to Levi that all of this was necessary, for he was the only heir to the company after his mother, he would be the last Ackerman. With Petra, he’d have plenty of children who could look after the company once they had come to pass. His mother thought it was the perfect plan. Levi thought it was cruel. All throughout dinner he thought about this, as he always did when the Ral family accompanied them for a meal. And when it came time for the men to go to the smoking room, he excused himself from the table and bid a fair night to Petra, then he was with the rest of the men.

Compared to the men lounging around in the smokers room, Levi was quite short, but everyone respected him, including Petra’s father who he was chatting with as they took countless amounts of drags from their cigars. “She is quite young, my dear Petra, but she certainly is a beauty,”  
  
“Indeed she is,” It took no effort for Levi to talk to people as the man in front of him, all he had to do was take a few puffs, nod, then respond with a few short words. Because Petra’s father was a man who liked to talk, and drag on his sentences until he was short of breath. And that was fine for Levi, it meant less speaking for him. “You see Levi, there is no greater woman than my Petra, other than your dear mother of course. Kuchel is a fine lady. My daughter and yourself will make fine children. I trust you with her,”

There was a pause where they both blew smoke from their mouths, making their shoulders relax. It was an ease only the finest cigars could provide. “I appreciate that, Mr. Ral. I’ll take wonderful care of her,”

“Ah, you’d better, otherwise I’ll throw you overboard,” Levi’s brow raised as the other man chuckled heartily. He was quite the loud fellow. “I’m only pulling your leg my boy, you’re worth too much for that,” Or rather, the company he would own in the future was worth too much. “Of course sir,” At this point Levi didn’t even try to keep the boredom from his voice, though according to his mother he always sounded unimpressed. She supposed it was just how he was.

By the end of the night, Levi only allowed himself to smoke one cigar and puff a singular black pipe before he excused himself from the room. He could still smell the smoke sticking to his clothes and hair, making him feel disgusted. Levi was just itching to step into a bath and let the bubbles wash everything away. And he did so after his mother undressed him and laid out his nightclothes.

The water was warm and relaxing, it was the perfect thing before bedtime, he concluded. It helped him fall asleep easily, as soon as the silken sheets were pulled overtop of him.

Levi woke early the next morning and had his mother dress him promptly. At home, Levi’s servants would always change his clothes for him, so the responsibility was his mothers on the Titanic. “The boat is stopping in Ireland today, then we’re on our way to New York,” Kuchel spoke softly as she buttoned up Levi’s delicate white shirt. “Interesting,” Levi’s tone indicated how uninterested he was in the topic his mother brought up.

“Mhm. After you’re dressed we’ll head down for breakfast then we can look around, alright?” And by look around, she meant mingle with the rich men on the boat. Kuchel said this was more of a business trip than anything, for Levi to make business allies, or make friends with the richer men so he’d have good connections. Levi despised it, he despised talking to people in general, especially theses stuck up snobs. “Yes mother,”

Kuchel smiled sweetly then brushed Levi’s shoulders with delicate fingers and kissed her son's cheek. “Let’s go then,”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: vatnane


End file.
